Covering devices that come in the form of retractable rolling roofs or roll-up curtains are known.
Although they offer a design that can be airtight in the closed position, these first devices of the prior art do not make it possible to adjust the desired amounts of shade and sun on the covered surface.
Devices with flaps that can be adjusted by rotation, such as Venetian blinds, whereby said flaps overlap one another in the closed position, are also known.
These second devices of the prior art make it possible to distribute and to adjust the desired amount of shade and sun on the covered surface.
However, the overlapping of the flaps does not allow an effective seal against rain in the closed position, more particularly in the case of a horizontal roof.
The French patent published under the reference FR-2,676,079 in the name of the same applicant as this invention proposes a covering device that offers an effective seal against bad weather in the closed position while allowing adjustment and distribution of the amount of shade and sun. To do this, this covering device of the prior art consists of adjustable flaps whose end profiles interlock in the closed position, where one of the profiles forms a channel and the other a baffle.
Thus, the change in orientation of the flaps relative to an axis of rotation allows an adjustment and a distribution of the amounts of shade and sun on the covered surface.
And, when the flaps are in the closed position, the interlocking of the outside profile in a baffle in the outside profile in a channel prevents the passage of water, each profile that forms a channel making it possible to evacuate the water toward the outside of the covering device.
This covering device of the prior art has a major drawback: the flaps that are used are necessarily opaque so as to be able to implement effective and total protection against the sun.
In the case of rainy or threatening weather conditions, an attempt is generally made to protect oneself against bad weather and to prevent the risk of rain by closing said covering device. The opaque flaps are then in the closed position, preventing any light ray from penetrating through said device.
However, in the case of overcast weather or at nightfall, for example, it may be advantageous that the covering device in the closed position allows the light rays to penetrate before resorting to any lighting.